Gleeok (The Legend of Zelda)
Gleeok is a boss from The Legend of Zelda. It is a large, green dragon that inhabits various dungeons. Gleeok has anywhere from 2 to 4 heads, each attached to the body by a long neck. These heads detach from the body when they take enough damage during a fight; all the heads must be detached for the body to perish. It is possible that Gleeok was inspired by the Lernaen Hydra from Greek mythology. Strategy Gleeok stands motionless, but his necks and heads wave around. It shoots fireballs from each head, and these fireballs cannot be blocked even by the Magical Shield. When a head takes enough damage it detaches from the body, and flies around the room in a random pattern, shooting fireballs. Detached Gleeok heads cannot be damaged or destroyed. To defeat Gleeok, Link must destroy all of its heads while simultaneously avoiding fireballs and flying severed heads. Gleeok is a relatively tough opponent, requiring 10 hits with the Wooden Sword to sever the first head, and 6 hits with the Wooden Sword for each remaining head. Link is able to walk on Gleeok's body without taking damage; however, since Gleeok is only vulnerable on the head, and Link cannot reach them from atop Gleeok's body, there is little point in doing so. After defeating every head, Gleeok's body and corresponding flying heads die. Appearances Gleeok makes an appearance in both quests of The Legend of Zelda. First Quest In Level 4 it makes its first appearance with two heads. In Level 6, it reappears with three heads. Finally in Level 8, it makes its last appearance with four heads. Second Quest Gleeok can be found in Level 2 with 2 heads, in Level 5 with 3 heads, and in Level 7 with 4 heads. Gleeok also appears as a mini-boss in Level 6. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series In the animated series episode "Kiss'n Tell," Gleeok makes an appearance as a large, green and blue three-headed dragon. Ganon sends Gleeok and a Gibdo, disguised as a beautiful maiden, into a forest in Hyrule, near the castle. Gleeok pretends to be attacking the maiden to lure Link into fighting him. Instead, it is Princess Zelda who comes to the maiden's aid, as Link was sleeping while Zelda went horseback riding and gathering fruit. After Zelda attempts to rescue the maiden, she refuses Zelda's help, claiming that beautiful maidens are supposed to be rescued by handsome heroes, not other beautiful maidens. Just then, Link arrives at the scene and slays Gleeok. The maiden insists on kissing Link to express her gratitude, but as soon as their lips touch, the maiden becomes a Gibdo again, and Link becomes a frog. Link: The Faces of Evil Gleeok makes an appearance in Link: The Faces of Evil as one of the enemies taken from The Legend of Zelda series. The Gleeok stole the fat woman's necklace and so she asks Link to get it for her. After Link slays the Gleeok and gets the necklase, the fat woman kisses Link and gives him a canteen, simalar to the bottle from canon Zelda games. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at youtube lINnOweeaB4&feature=channel Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses